


Life is but a Dream

by Min_songjae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, American Idol - RPS, Dreams, M/M, auditions, beg for mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_songjae/pseuds/Min_songjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blond head, bent over a guitar, caught Adam's attention. Adam's breath hitched in his chest, he knew that face! He saw it every night in his dreams....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is but a Dream

_Blackness pressed in on Adam from every side. Not a speak of light managed to penetrate it's velvety silence. Adams heart beat fast in terror and desperation as he spun around, searching for something, though he didn't know what. He tried to call out but the gapping nothingness sucked up all noise like a sound proof cell. Though he couldn't see his hands, he groped in front of him, trying to escape the darkness but it was all around him, trapping him like a smothering blanket. He cried out but not a sound left his lips. Suddenly a warm tendril of air touched his cheek, calling to him. Adam stumbled after it as it breezed away through the blackness. Soon he was sprinting, trying to find a small bit of warmth in this heartless place. A pinpoint light came into view, just a distant spark, like a golden star on the horizon. Suddenly his foot caught on the earth and he slammed into a hard, cold, smooth wall. He pounded on it, desperately trying to reach the golden light. The light grew larger, finally focusing into the black silhouette of a man...._

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!

     The harsh noise cut through Adams dream like a knife through butter. Adam jerked awake, panting. He was in his bed, blankets tangled chaotically around his sweaty body. He groaned and threw himself across the bed, burying his face in his silken soft pillows to block the meager light that was emitted from the face of the alarm clock. His head felt like it was being split in two by an ax. Adam dragged himself off the bed. He swayed for a moment, unable to see due to the darkness in the room and the bright spots of light that danced before his eyes, making him dizzy. He tried to take a step but his feet were tangled in the blankets and he crashed to the floor, swearing. Pulling himself up again, Adam staggered to the bathroom and flicked on the light. It felt like the sun had been shoved into his face. Pain erupted from his head as he grasped the edge of the sink, knuckles white with the effort. Yanking a cabinet open, he desperately searched through the content, casting away tubes of soap and bottles of pills, wincing as each crashed to the floor, until he found the aspirin. He struggled with the lid for a second because his hands were shaking so badly before dumping four into his palm. Tossing his head back, he downed the pills, chasing away the sour aftertaste with a glass of water. He swayed for a moment, eyes fixed on the marble counter top while he tried to catch his breath. The reflection in the over sized mirror was pale and sweaty, shaking with fatigue. Dark circles shadowed Adam's once bright blue gray eyes which were now sunken into his skull. He wearily flicked the lights off, obliterating his reflection and plunging the room into blackness once more. Adam slowly felt his way back into his room and collapsed onto his bed, drawing in a slow deep breath. He focused on a spot on the ceiling and released the breath as his eyes adjusted to the darkness once more. It was the seventh night in a row that he'd had that dream. Every time he woke up with a splitting migraine, shaking in a cold sweat and exhausted. The routine remained the same every day. Wake up sick, take painkillers, drag himself through the day, unable to really focus on anything, go to sleep terrified, praying that he'd actually wake up rested.

     Today was different though. Reluctantly, Adam turned his head to read the numbers on the clock. It was 3:07 am, three hours before he had to be at the airport. Today he was flying to New York City where he would stay for six days, holding auditions for his new band which he would be recording his new album, Beg For Mercy, with. He would have to find a competent guitarist, keyboardist, drummer, backup singer and a bassist all in just under a week. Adam knew he had to pull it together, and fast.

     The airport was loud and bright, despite the extremely early hour. By the time 4:30 came around and Adam was sitting in wait at the terminal, the distant black sky, interrupt only but the bright white stars, was starting to lighten to a deep cobalt. Adam sighed, checking his watch. He still had half an hour until his flight boarded. Staring out the giant window onto the cold, lonely, windswept runways, his eyelids fluttered shut, succumbing to the exhaustion of his body.

     _Adam sat at a table in front of a small restaurant in a crowded marketplace. People bustled by, talking and laughing though Adam couldn't make out what was being said. The sky was blue and the sun shone warmly down on the whole scene. Despite the warmth, Adam shivered. There was something wrong about the whole thing despite its semblance of cheerfulness. The people bustled by, the ladies in bright skirts and shawls and the men in white button down shirts and black trousers, going about their business as if Adam did not even exist. They all looked so similar, perfect replicas even though the color and style of hair and cloths shifted. Even though Adam couldn't make out their faces, he could tell that they were beautiful; flawless features, dainty noses, sharp check bones, shining hair, slim waists and sculpted chests. Each was cold and pale though, like shards of white pottery, heartless and devoid of emotion. On the opposite side of the square Adam caught sight of a golden light. It emanating from a man who's back was to Adam. Shoving the chair aside, he leaped to his feet. Some unstoppable force propelled him towards the man, like a taut bungee cord that could snap at any moment. Shoving aside the cold forms of the people in the square, he raced towards the man but he was quickly slipping away, getting lost in the crowd. Adam stopped, panting for breath, and glanced around. The cold, angelic men and women paid him no attention. Off to his left Adam glimpsed a narrow, twisting ally between two buildings. The man, cloaked in golden light, was hurrying away down the ally. Adam dove towards it, trying to catch up to the slim figure. The tall dark brick walls of the ally seamed to close in on him, cutting him off from the bright square as he ran. The man was closer now and Adam could make out slim shoulders, blond hair and tight black clothing. The man stopped walking, back still to Adam, and Adam slammed into a smooth, cold wall. it was as if the man, along with the ally had been painted into the surface of a wall, unmoving and cold, just a heartless painting. He fell to his knees and let loose a cry of frustration and despair...._

     Yanked out of sleep, Adam recognized the airport terminal and the hard chair he sat in. His carry on bag lay untouched by his feet and the few other people at the terminal were immersed in their own pastimes, unaware of Adam. He could feel the cold droplets of sweat on his temples. His head pounded even worse than before, despite the pain medicine. Adam jumped as a pleasant female voice announced, "Flight D16 to New York City will begin boarding in five minutes." Adam checked his watch. Sure enough, it was 4:55, five minutes until his flight started to board. Getting up, he unsteadily made his was to the bathroom. He took a shaky breath and splashed his face with cold water, washing off the sweat, thinking back to his dream. What could this possibly be about? His reflection just stared back at him, without an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: glamsleepwalker  
> Instagram: glambert__ghosttown  
> & but_dat_winchester  
> Tumbler: likeseriously-destiel


End file.
